In an imaging apparatus which includes a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor)-type imaging element (CMOS sensor), it is necessary to capture a high-definition image. An imaging apparatus in which a plurality of imaging elements (semiconductor devices) are combined to achieve multiple pixels so as to capture a high-definition image is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). In such an imaging element, a signal processing unit including an analog-digital converter (column ADC), a preamplifier, and the like is provided for each column of the pixel array unit on the same semiconductor substrate to perform high-speed processing is known.